1. Field
The present invention relates generally to airborne hazardous agents, and in particular to real-time tracking of airborne hazardous agents.
2. Description of the Problem and Related Art
In this age, there exists a persistent threat of intentional use of weapons of mass destruction including biological, radiological and chemical weapons. In addition, progress brings about an increase in the commerce of hazardous chemical agents using land-based transportation where such agents may be released into the air unintentionally as a result of an accident. Accidents at nuclear power facilities may result in release of radioactive particles becoming airborne.
At this time, warning the public and informing emergency response personnel, e.g., police, firefighters, emergency management authority, or the like, of the release of hazardous agents into the air consists of text information, aural information, and graphic information. However, the graphic information tends to be hampered in that it is merely predictive. In other words, the generation of the graphic information tends to use forecasted winds to show a prediction of the area that might be affected by the airborne hazardous agents. This information might be untimely if the winds change.